


Cain bűne

by Pjupejj



Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Terror, Vér - Freeform, erőszak, hallucináció, káromkodás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjupejj/pseuds/Pjupejj
Summary: Cain szenved. Judas segíteni akar rajta, de valami elromlik menet közben.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hush, Cain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337442) by [Pjupejj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjupejj/pseuds/Pjupejj)



 

„Segítség… könyörgöm”

Cain fel sem fogta, hogy beszél. Egész testében remegett, képtelen volt megmozdulni. Csukott szemmel feküdt a földön, kapkodta a levegőt, és könny csorgott le az arcán. A rémálom nem eresztette, a képek kavarogtak a fejében. Fojtón telepedtek rá, úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt, és emiatt még jobban zihálni kezdett. Elborította a pánik, reszkető ujjai a pince koszos földjét kaparták. A teste hideg volt, a hasában mintha űr tátongott volna, és Cain elhitte, hogy beszippantja őt a zsigeri félelem. A mellkasa olyan hevesen emelkedett és zuhant össze, mintha futott volna, ő viszont egyetlen lépés megtételét is lehetetlennek érezte. A szemét még mindig nem nyitotta ki – inkább összeszorította, hátha a szemhéján táncoló sötét foltok elűzik azt a még sötétebb, keserű valamit, ami felébresztette.

Minden próbálkozása hasztalan volt. Hiába tért magához kissé, tovább remegett; a könnyel együtt hideg izzadtság folyt az arcáról a porba. Nedvességet érzett a fülében. Undorodott, iszonyodott a helyzettől.

Kényszeríteni akarta magát, hogy az oldalára forduljon. Egyre csak azt ismételgette némán, hogy képes rá, egyetlen mozdulat, és biztonságba kerül, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett az akaratának. Maradt, ahogy volt, csupaszon és reszketve a hátán, érzéketlenné zsibbadt tagokkal. Cain csak annak örült, hogy nem tudta kinyitni a száját, mert úgy érezte, akkor felordított volna.

Percekig feküdt még mozdulatlanul, mire sikerült egy kicsit megnyugodnia. A légzése lassult, az akaratlan sírása is abbamaradt. Hallgatta a szívverését a csendben – hallgatta, hogy még életben van. Ez térítette igazán öntudatra.

Felemelte a kezét, megtörölte az arcát. Nehezére esett, mintha a végtag egy idegenhez tartozott volna. Oldalra fordította a fejét, belenézett a szoba feketeségébe. Az orráig sem látott, mégis megkönnyebbült. Nagyobb biztonságban tudta magát odakint, mint a fejében, tele borzasztó emlékekkel és álmokkal.

„Isaac? Maggie?” Cain rekedten, szakadozottan beszélt. Suttogott, de még ezt sem bírta; a hangja elcsuklott, és hüppögésbe fulladt, amikor újra megpróbálta. Haragudott a tehetetlenségéért.

Összehúzta magát, átölelte a térdét, és mély lélegzeteket vett a következő próbálkozás előtt. A sírás gombóccá sűrűsödött a torkában, szúrta és égette, minél jobban küzdött, hogy el ne hatalmasodjon rajta.

Könnyekben tört ki, és minden élőt átkozott érte. A sötétbe meredt, és nem pislogott, amíg nem kezdett fájni a szeme. Félt újra lehunyni. Félt attól, mi várná odabent.

„Maggie?”

Cain magánkívül nyöszörgött. Előre-hátra ringatta magát, a térde minduntalan az állának ütődött. Imádkozott, hogy érje meg a reggelt, ha a pincében is eljön valaha. Újra látni akart a napfényt, de amióta lemenekült ide, minden megtett lépéssel egyre távolabb került tőle.

Nyüszítésszerű hangot adott ki. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy senki sem hallja. Mintha az egész világ hátat fordított volna neki.

„Kussolj, Cain.” A megszólítás ütésként érte. Mozdulatlanná dermedt, a semmit figyelte. „Mi bajod van?”

A hang a háta mögül jött, közvetlenül mellőle. Cain nem felelt; hosszú idő után ismét a belső sötétségét választotta a valóság helyett. Alig lélegzett, mintha elhitethette volna Judasszel, hogy alszik – vagy azt, hogy nincs ott, de hiába. A csend pár másodpercig tartott, aztán megtört, Cain minden reményével együtt.

„Hé, te szerencsés,” suttogta Judas a feje mellett, „miért bőgsz?”

Cain zavart volt, nem tudott tisztán gondolkozni. Egy csomó ellentétes érzelem szakadt rá, mely mintha a földhöz szegezte volna. Szembe akart fordulni Judasszel, hogy a képébe sziszeghesse, nincs semmi baj, de csak a válla süllyedt lejjebb. Megadónak tűnt. Kezdett hálás lenni az éjszakáért.

„Nem sírok,” mondta végül, „amúgy meg kussolj te, Judas, semmi közöd hozzá.”

Aligha volt olyan haragos a válasz, mint amilyennek tényleg érezte magát. Judas már a puszta jelenlétével ki tudta ezt váltani belőle, és ha kinyitotta a száját, Cain legszívesebben megfojtotta volna.

Most is környékezte ez a vágy, mert Judasnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy békén hagyja. Túl jó alkalma nyílt, hogy szekálja Caint, főleg, hogy aki megakadályozhatta volna, Maggie-vel együtt hallótávolságon kívül szundikált.

„Fooogd bee, semmi közöd hozzá” gúnyolódott Judas. Cain összeszorította a száját, a nyelvére harapott. „Caaaain vagyok, és rosszat ááálmodtam.” Cain biztosra vette, hogy vigyorog. „Óóóó, én szegéény!” Az utálatos hangtól elkapta őt a hányinger.

„Elég” sziszegte. Az idegesség miatt olyan erősen harapta az ajkát, hogy vérezni kezdett. Cain a másik oldalára fordult – inkább csak sejtette, mint látta Judast maga mellett.

„Igaz,” mondta Judas, már normálisabb hangon, „még megmondasz anyánknak.” Judas egy csuklásszerű nesszel elhallgatott, visszafojtotta a kuncogását. „Ja, bocs, mégsem. Ő meg akar ölni. Nem szóltam.”

Caint kezdte fárasztani a beszélgetés. Háttérbe szorította ugyan a rémálom miatti rossz érzéseit, de a Judas iránt tápláltak sem voltak kellemesebbek. Az utolsó megjegyzését egyszerűen elengedte a füle mellett.

„Nem” mondta. „Kettőnk közül te vagy az áruló” Becsukta a szemét, lezárta az elméjét, és részéről ezzel befejezte a beszélgetést.

„Ezt is a béna telepátiás könyvben olvastad?” Judas sértettnek tűnt. Cain elhatározta, hogy bármit akar tőle, nem fog válaszolni. Nem ilyen segítségre volt szüksége – Judastól csak rosszabbul érezte magát, mint egy negyedórája.

Csendben feküdtek mindketten. Cain Isaac halk légzésére összpontosított; próbálta ahhoz igazítani a sajátját, és újra elaludni. Elhitte, hogy sikerül. Az átélt nap és a fejébe tóduló idegen emlékek után már csak kevés rosszabb dolgot tudott elképzelni, ami rá várhat. Kimerült volt, a testét itt-ott alvadt vér pettyezte, és fázott a letaposott pincepadlón. Hiányzott neki az ágya. Hiányzott neki a rendes élete.

Eszébe jutott, hogyan találkoztak Isaackel. Cain menekült. Szobáról szobára rohant, közben pókokat taposott el, és egyszer sem nézett hátra. Megrémült, és ha nem hallja a szipogást már messziről, elmegy Isaac mellett anélkül, hogy észrevette volna. De meghallotta, aztán meg is látta a kisfiút a helyiség távolabbi sarkában. A fél arca véres volt, ő maga ijedt, de látszólag sértetlen. A fal tövében kuporgott, és egyre potyogtak a könnyei.

„Te is bántani akarsz?” Isaac sarokba szorult. Látszott rajta a kétségbeesés – Cain és a mögötte lévő nyitott ajtó közt ugrált a tekintete. Cain reszketett még, de igyekezett összeszedni magát. Pár lépésre volt Isaactől, de ahogy a fiú, ő is megrémült. Nem akart közelebb menni.

„…nem” mondta sokára. A térdén támaszkodott, amíg ismét egyenletesen kezdett lélegezni. „Nem, én nem.” Cain nehezen tudott beszélni. Tett egy lépést Isaac felé, aki összerezzent, de nyugton maradt. Hinni akart a szavának.

Cain akkor sokáig csitítgatta Isaacet, és vele önmagát is. Biztonságban érezte magát mellette, és néha még azt is képes volt elhinni, hogy túlélik a rájuk szakadó őrületet. Cain mintha a szerencse kegyeltje lett volna. Lehetett viszont bármilyen szerencsés, félt és egyedül volt. A gyámolítást, amit a kis Isaacnek nyújtott, nem várhatta viszonzásul. És mégis, Cainnak szüksége volt rá.

Újra hatalmába kerítette az idegen múlt. Mindene remegett, a körme a vállába mélyedt, ahogy ölelte magát. Cain védekezni akart, de lebénult. Tehetetlenül hagyta, hogy a fekete gondolatok behálózzák. Ébrenlét és álom közt lebegett; kívülállóként nézett végig mindent, ami történt vele. Egyszerre volt Cain, a minden, és Cain, a semmi, távol önmagától. A fájdalmat, amivel járt, mégis ő érezte. A csapások egyre hevesebben érték. Émelygett, elvesztette az eszméletét, majd egy pillanattal később magához tért újra. A fájdalom szétszaggatta. A szeme kiguvadt, a világ mégis vakon borult rá. Vért sírt, torkaszakadtából sikoltott. A világ egyik fele vörös nemlétbe borult számára.

Cain labdává gömbölyödött. A felkarjáról lekaparta a bőrt, véres árkok futottak a vállától a könyökéig. A fogai összekoccantak, sípolva lélegzett. Szájon át kapkodta a levegőt, nyáladzott és sírt; por és kosz tapadt az arcára az egyik oldalon, de ebből semmit sem érzékelt. Valamilyen roham tört rá, halkan nyüszített, mintha fájna valamije. Torzan érzékelte a szobát maga körül, és a valóság is kezdett összemosódni az álmaival. Odabent sikoltott, percek óta más hang sem jött ki a torkán, és Cain nem fogta fel, miért nem hallják meg a körülötte lévők. Ordítva könyörgött segítségért. Bárkiért, csak szabadítsa meg őt.

Cain nem akart meghalni.

Egyre csak sikoltott, de a valóságban alig mozdult a szája. Elcsukló, halk nyögést préselt ki magából, közben szipogott. Cain tehetetlen volt. Akár a saját taknyába is fulladhatott volna.

„Csitt, Cain”

A hang sok réteg ködös kétségbeesésen át szivárgott hozzá. Cain egy ismeretlen helyen, szurkos sötétben feküdt, a kéréssel együtt mégis fénynyaláb vetült elé. Belekapaszkodott a melegségébe, és kúszni kezdett felé.

„Cain”

Összetörten, piszkos vöröset könnyezve csúszott a földön, mint egy féreg.

„Cain, elég legyen”

Az érintés más volt. Nem azé, aki az ütéseket mérte rá.

„Fel fogod őket ébreszteni.” Cain végre kinyitotta a szemét. Újra a hideg szobában volt, verejtékben fürdött, de teljesen ép testtel. A hangot a lidércnyomása utolsó foszlányának tudta be, mégis megismétlődött, és kezdett valóságossá válni.

„Ssh” Cain vékony ujjak cirógatását érezte, aztán elmúlt az egész. Judas már csak a vállát fogta, szinte túl erősen. Leszorította Caint, akinek alig csillapodott a remegése. „Felsírod az egész katakombát, te ostoba!” Amilyen hangosan beszélt, Judasnak nagyobb esélye volt a másik kettőt felébreszteni, mint Cain szipogásának, de nem törődött vele. „Mi bajod van?”

„Rémálmom volt anyámról.” Cain feladta. Nem volt ereje se tagadni, se tiltakozni, így bedobta az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott, még ha nem is mondott igazat. A hallucinációnak köze sem volt az anyjukhoz, de fáradt volt magyarázkodni, főleg Judasnak. Cain nem szerette őt. Nem tudta volna meghatározni, miért, de Judas volt az utolsó, akinek elmondaná, mennyire nyomorultul érzi magát valami érthetetlen fantazma miatt.

„Remélem, hogy hazudsz,” mondta Judas, „mert még belőled sem nézem ki, hogy így beszarj miatta.”

„Tök mindegy” Cain szipogott, lenyelte a könnyeit. „Hagyj békén”

„Majd ha te meg hagysz aludni.” Judas fojtottan sziszegett rá. Felkönyökölt, és mert nem eresztette el Caint, őt is húzta magával. „Gyere”

„Nem megyek sehová” Cain kezdte megszokni a sötétséget, mégsem látott sokat Judasből. Összeszűkült szemmel meredt arra, ahol az arcát sejtette, hátha ezzel nyomatékosítja a szavát.

„Dehogynem”

Judas felállt, és Cain bárhogy ellenkezett, őt is felhúzta Isaac mellől. A kisfiú a másik oldalára fordult, mire mindketten mozdulatlanná dermedtek egy pillanatra, Isaac viszont aludt tovább. Cain fellélegzett. Újra arra figyelt, hogy kiszabadítsa magát Judas szorításából. Esélye sem volt. Judas elindult a két ajtó közül a távolabbi felé, és egyszerűen vonszolta maga után.

Üres termeken vágtak keresztül. Hiába jártak már korábban is a pince e részén, Cain borzongott a helytől, és hamar szedni kezdte a lábát, hogy lépést tartson Judasszel. Mintha ő sem tudta volna, mit akar, jobbára találomra mentek, de bármilyen soknak tűnt, alig két helyiséggel voltak túl a kamrán, ahol megálltak éjszakára. A szoba egyik sarkában kis tűz égett, valahol egy légy zümmögött. Cain épp csak belépett Judas után, bezárult mögöttük az ajtó.

Nem rémült meg igazán, a hangtól mégis összerezzent. Cain kihúzta a kezét a szorításból, és körülnézett. Az árnyékos sarkokat figyelte, és várta, milyen szörnyeteg ront rájuk, de a magányos légy zümmögésén kívül csak a saját szívverését hallotta.

„Ó, nyugi már” Judas látható félelem nélkül végzett a tűznél repkedő léggyel. „Elintéztem a gyilkos legyet, látod?” A narancsos láng furcsa, sötét árkokat vájt az arcán. Cain egy pillanatra valami nem is e világinak látta őt. Ám Judas elment a tűz közeléből, és a kísérteties gonoszság eltűnt az arcáról.

„Rohadt nyugodt vagyok,” mondta Cain, hol őt, hol a szoba többi részét pásztázva, „főleg, hogy még mindig be vagyunk zárva ide. Mi jöhet még?” Szinte felsírt az utolsó szavakra.

Judas hallgatott, és Cain még rosszabbul érezte magát, mint fél perccel korábban. Akkor legalább még ráfoghatta valamire, miért szorultak be a kamrába, de az egyetlen ésszerű oka döglötten hevert Judas lába előtt.

Cain összeszorította a száját, a szeme a kijáratot kereste. Vastag kőlap zárta el a folyosót, amin át ide jutottak, és a szoba másik felén lévő ajtót is, ki tudja, milyen irányba.

„Tudod, hogy működnek ezek az ajtók” kezdte óvatosan. Közben a helyiség rövidebb faláig hátrált, onnan figyelte Judast. Pár lépésre álltak csak egymástól, Cain látta, hogy Judas ráncolja a homlokát.

„Naná, véráldozattal. Elég primitív.” Judas megvonta a vállát. Hiába beszélt lekicsinylőn, a hangja másról árulkodott. „Esetleg a te véredet kéne feláldoznom, hogy kinyíljon?” Rávigyorgott Cainre.

„Kurva vicces vagy” mondta. Alig mozdult az ajka közben; Cain arra koncentrált, hogy leplezze az idegességét a csukott ajtók miatt. „Komolyan, ez nincs rendben.” Inkább magának, semmint Judasnek beszélt. „A légy halott. A szoba kivégezve. Miért nem nyílnak ki a rohadt ajtók most már?”

„Cain!” Judas a szavába vágott, mielőtt bármi mást mondhatott volna. „Ne mozdulj!” Judas átnézett Cain jobb válla felett, de egyenesen hozzá beszélt. „Ne mozdulj,” ismételte, „szerintem utánad mászott valami láthatatlan az anyucis rémálmodból”

Cain először megdermedt, a keze remegett, halálra rémülten kapkodott levegő után, de amikor rájött, hogy Judas csak szórakozik vele, feldühödött. Lehunyta a szemét, és ki sem nyitotta addig, amíg el nem lazult az ökölbe szorult keze. Félt, hogyha megteszi, megfojtja azt a vigyorgó idiótát.

„Befejezted?” suttogta kis idő múlva „Gáz, amit művelsz.” Cainnak sikerült úrrá lennie a dühén; most újra a félelem kezdte birtokba venni a gondolatait, és ezt utálta. Próbált másra figyelni helyette. „Vissza akarok menni Isaachez.” Cain már szinte tudomást sem vett Judasről. Haragudott rá, amiért ilyen helyzetbe sodorta magukat – szentül hitte, hogy az egészért Judas a felelős --, de ahhoz nem eléggé, hogy tovább figyeljen rá. Már a puszta látványa is kiölt belőle minden jóérzést, és erre nem volt szüksége.

Amikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy nem fenyegeti veszély, Cain leült a fal tövébe. A térdére döntötte a fejét és csendben maradt. Arra gondolt, hogy kezd Isaachez hasonlóvá válni.

„Hát, ahhoz képest, hogy eddig Mags után sírtál, jó gyors váltás volt” Judast mintha cseppet sem zavarta volna a helyzet. Megállt Cain közelében, keresztbe tett kézzel nézett le rá. Caint a mögötte imbolygó fényben egy sötét isten szobrára emlékeztette. Undorodott a látványtól.

„Tudni sem akarom, miről beszélsz” Becsukta a szemét, hogy megszabaduljon a hamis bálványtól. „Vigyél ki minket innen,” Cain erősen megnyomta a minketet „nem akarlak bántani”

Azonnal összeszorította a száját, amint kimondta. Fogalma sem volt, igaz-e a kijelentés. Amióta meglátta Judast, tartott tőle – Cain ezt formálta valahogy zsigeri utálattá, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy valaha is tudna ártani neki.

Vívódott, de Judas észre sem vette. Egy pillanatra megdöbbent ugyan, de rögtön túllépett rajta. Cain nem értette, hogy tud mindent ilyen könnyen lereagálni.

„Ez aranyos, de nem tudnál bántani.” Cain már nem is vette a fáradtságot, hogy felnézzen rá, a gúnyos hang épp elég volt, hogy a hozzá tartozó arcot is pontosan elképzelhesse. A kezdeti megjegyzést egyszerűen elengedte a füle mellett; nem volt benne semmi kedvesség. „Amúgy meg mire föl mondod meg, hogy mit csináljak? Te a pénzes fiú vagy, nem az atyaúristen!”

Cain törekedett arra, hogy minél kevesebben érintkezzen Judasszel, mégis tudta, mikor kell egyenesen leszarni mindent, amit kiejt a száján. Nem hagyta magát felhúzni, de a szemrehányása nélkül is feszült volt már – kapkodva válaszolt, a tekintete ismét ide-oda ugrált a teremben.

„Fogd be,” mondta, „tudod, hogy megy. Nem nyílik az ajtó, amíg élő van idebent. „Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Mély levegőt vett, csak aztán folytatta; a pillantása megállapodott Judas arcán. „Az egyikünknek meg kell halnia.”

Judas mintha nem is hallotta volna. Caint bámulta; előbb kinyitotta, aztán becsukta a száját, mintha nem tudná, mit mondjon, és csak sokára jött ki tényleg hang a torkán – akkor viszont felröhögött. Cainnak borsódzott a háta.

„Ne drámázz már, nem fogjuk egymást megölni” Judas tovább röhögött. „Majd kirobbantom az ajtót, oké, királylány?”

„Baszd meg” mondta Cain. „Amúgy a kis sapkádban tartod a bombáidat?” érdeklődött valódi kíváncsiság nélkül. „Ha igen, nem megyünk semmire. Kösz, Judas.”

„Oké, lehet, hogy nincs bombám,” felelte Judas. Tényleg nem viselte a fezt, a bombáit pedig akárhol tárolta, egy sem volt nála, „viszont van egy ilyenem.”

Az anyjuk áldozati pengének szánt konyhakése volt a kezében, itt-ott alvadt vér sötétlett rajta.

„ _Azt_ honnan szedted?” Cain nem hitt a szemének. Félnie kellett volna, a meglepetés mégis erősebb volt.

„Egy lépést sem teszek nélküle.” Judas megvonta a vállát. Számára természetes volt a kijelentés.

„Azt hittem, a démonos könyv a mindened.” Cain már óvatosabb volt, mégsem válogatta meg a szavait eléggé. Talán félt Judastől, tisztelni mégsem volt hajlandó.

„Az is,” újra vállat vont, „de rád nem pazarolnám a hatalmát.”

Judas átvette a kést a jobb kezébe, és leült Cainnel szemben. A tűz ismét a háta mögé került; narancsos derengés borult a vállára és undok szikrát gyújtott a szemében.

„Na most, Cain, mesélj!” mondta könnyedén, még mosolygott is hozzá. „Úúúgy  érdekel, miért kerültem ilyen helyzetbe miattad.” A kés hegye Cain gyomrára mutatott. Ő undorral tolta el magától.

„Ne fogd rám,” mondta közben, „se azt, hogy egy szerencsétlen hülye vagy!” Hangosabban beszélt, mint akarta. „Nem én kértem, hogy vigyél el bárhová is, aztán zárd be magunkat. Ha legközelebb fel akarod fedezni a katakombákat, menj egyedül, és engem hagyj ki belőle.” Cain még sok mindent mondott volna. Hogy neki nincs szüksége Judasre, se arra, hogy törődjön vele, és még kevésbé a megvetésére. Biztos volt abban, hogy megveti őt, és emiatt a lehető legtávolabb akart kerülni tőle.

„Akkor maradj itt, és bőgj anyánkon.” Judas kezdett kijönni a sodrából. „Szánalmas vagy, Cain. Én leszarom, hogy meg akar ölni, tudod? Nem félek. Több vagyok ennél.” Túl gyorsan beszélt, de mintha hitt volna a saját igazában. Cainnak nem maradt türelme a hencegéséhez.

„A Sátán szolgája vagy” vágta rá. Védeni próbálta magát a további sértésektől.

„Te meg egy nyávogó kisbaba” mondta Judas. „Nem tudom, melyik rosszabb. Én nem sírok fel éjszaka, és nem könyörgöm segítségért.”

Cain már nyitotta a száját, de nem tudott válaszolni. Azt leszámítva, hogy verejtékezve, könnyes arccal ébredt, nem emlékezett semmire. Ha akárcsak megnyikkant volna, biztosan emlékszik rá, de bárhogy erőltette az agyát, semmi sem jutott eszébe.

„Kitalálod…” mondta halkan. Judas ingatta a fejét.

„Dehogy.” Még akkor is a kezében volt az áldozókés, amikor egy heves mozdulattal átölelte magát, és előre-hátra kezdett ringatózni. „Segítsen valaki, könyörgöööm!” Judas olyan fejhangon sipított, hogy Caint rázta a hideg tőle. „Segítség! Segítség… szipp-szipp, könyörgöm! Síróbaba vagyok, mentsen meg valaki.” Gyötrődő hangon ismételgette a kérést, egyre nyilvánvalóbb szarkazmussal. Cain elsápadt, de lassan szégyennel vegyes haragpír borította el az arcát. Megütötte Judas karját, mire végre abbahagyta a szórakozást. „Ha most megint sírni fogsz, esküszöm, megöllek.” Nem lehetett eldönteni, mennyire gondolja komolyan.

„Nem adom meg az örömöt.” Cain nehezen tudott válaszolni, de legalább összeszedettnek hangzott, amikor végre kinyitotta a száját. Egyenesen Judas szemébe nézett, és nem is fordult el, míg ő le nem vette róla a pillantását. „Szart sem tudsz arról, mi történt velem.”

„Mondtam, hogy ne drámázz” Judas meglepően komolyan beszélt. „Vagy mondd el, mi bajod van, vagy vérezzük meg kicsit a földet, és felejtsük el.” Judas felé bökött a késsel, de Cain megrázta a fejét. Eszébe sem volt alávetni magát a hülye ötleteinek.

„Nem tudom, hogy álom volt-e” mondta Cain aztán „Nem tudom, mi volt egyáltalán. Üldözött valaki, át hideg, sötét helyeken, örökkön.” Rövid szünetet tartott, a földet nézte kettejük között. Beszéd közben nem volt ereje újra Judasre pillantani.

„Milyen eredeti” mondta ő „Mintha nem hideg, sötét helyeken át menekülnénk a saját anyánk elől, aki megpróbál kivégezni! Nem is tudom, hogy jutott eszedbe ilyesmi.”

„Ez más volt,” vágott közbe, „sokkal rosszabb. Elhagyott a szerencsém. Elhagyott minden. Csak sötétség maradt és fájdalom.” Minél tovább beszélt, annál nehezebben szedte a levegőt. Cain szorosabban ölelte át a térdét; remegett a karja. „Vért láttam egy darabig,” mondta, „aztán már csak azt. Kivágták a szemem.” Cain hadart -- gyorsan, de egyre halkabban beszélt. „A szememmel láttam, hogy vész el a másik, és borzasztóan fájt. Éreztem, hogy megvakulok. Felgyújtotta az arcomat a fájdalom. „Már csak suttogott. Cain átölelte a fejét, a haját tépte. „És tudtam, hogy sosem fog elmúlni, érted? Hogy sosem halok bele.” Könnyezni kezdett, átázott a szemkötője. Némán sírt, reszketve ringatta magát.

„Nem akarom ezt, Judas.” A hangja elcsuklott. „Ez nem az én sorsom. Sosem akarom többé látni!”

Cain még akkor is remegett, amikor Judas lefogta a vállát, hogy egyhelyben tartsa. Nem emelte fel a fejét, de sejtette, hogy közvetlenül előtte lehet. Meg sem próbát szabadulni. Mintha minden csak rosszabb lett volna – nem könnyebbült meg attól, hogy kimondta, ami megrémisztette.

„Hallgass el” ismételte meg Judas sokadszor, mire végre megértette. Cain szipogott, de csendben maradt. Kimerült. Nem akart ellenkezni vele. Az egyik csontos kéz erre eleresztette a vállát, és az állát ragadta meg, kényszerítve őt, hogy a fény felé emelje a fejét.

„Végig hazudtál?” Judas az arcát figyelte. Cain homályosan látta őt, alig bírta elkülöníteni a tényleges formáját az árnyékoktól. A gonosz isten előtte mintha vért könnyezett volna.

Cain a fejét rázta, de nem sokáig. Judas olyan erősen tartotta, hogy már fájt neki. Megfogta a csuklóját, hogy megpróbálja elhúzni magától.

„Semmi baja a szemednek?” Judas nem tágított. Cain nem mondott semmit – ez felért egy beismeréssel. Soha senki nem kérdezte, mi történt vele, csak elfogadták a szemkötőjével együtt, és ő sem beszélt semmiről, mert nem tűnt fontosnak. Amikor mégis kérdőre vonták, nem tudott mit felelni.

„Cseszd meg, Cain, az egész a te hibád!” Judas egyszerre tűnt dühösnek és kétségbeesettnek. Cain elkésett a tiltakozással – Judasnek sikerült lerántania a szemkötőt a fejéről.

Cain az ép szemével és a másik, fakó vörössel egyszerre tekintett rá.

„Szörnyűbb dolgokat látok, mint amiket a démonistened mutathat neked” suttogta. „Talán más életeket, amiket leéltem valaha, és mégis mindegyik idegen.”

„Nem érdekel, mit látsz a kibaszott szemeddel!” Judas remegett. „Felforgattad a világot”

„Beteg vagy! Miért mondasz ilyeneket?”

„Te vagy beteg!” Judas felvette a kést. „Nem akarok itt megrohadni a hazugságod miatt”

Cain távolodni akart tőle, de Judas és a fal közé szorult. Nem tudott menekülni.

„Nem hazudtam” mondta el újra és újra, Judast viszont nem érdekelte. „Mit akarsz csinálni?!”

„Az áldozat a bűnöd lesz” mondta Judas valami rémisztő meggyőződéssel, ahogy felemelte a kést. „Megfosztatsz a szemedtől, és mi is megfosztatunk a nyomorúságtól, amit ránk hoztál. Szerencsés fiú.” Ez a két szó tőle felért egy istenkáromlással.

Cain rémült volt, de a pánikkal együtt adrenalin öntötte el. A zsibbadt hidegség lebénította a testét, de megoldotta a nyelvét, hogy időt nyerjen, mielőtt Judas bármit tenne vele.

„Ha a bűnünk zárt be, akkor téged meg kéne ölni, hogy szabadok legyünk” hadarta, ahogy a falhoz lapult. A lábát kettejük közé ékelte, a térde Judas hasának feszült, hogy távol tartsa magától. „Lelketlen vagy,” mondta, érzéketlen hangon sorolva a szavakat, „sötét, gonosz és kapzsi. Mindenkit csak bántani akarsz magad körül. Nem történik semmi, ha megvágsz. Akkor sem, ha mindenemet szétszeded.” Cain felnézett, a szeme véresen csillogott. „Semmi sem, csak még feketébb leszel”

„De sosem feketébb nálad” sziszegte Judas. Cain szembenézett a késsel, ami már egy centire sem volt az arca bal felétől. Judas elfordította a csuklóját, a penge előre csúszott – Cain felsikoltott, és összeroskadt a fal tövében.

A szeme szétdurrant és széles vérpatakkal együtt csorgott le az arcán. Cain érezte a szemgödrét és a fél arcát elemésztő fájdalmat, aztán a teste megkegyelmezett neki, és elvesztette az eszméletét. Hamarosan magához tért, de azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. A fájdalom még elviselhetetlenebb lett. A világ egyik fele lüktető fekete ködbe borult, a másik előtt színes foltok táncoltak, és nem látott a könnyeitől. A teste remegett, a gyomra felfordult, és savat hányt, ami csípte a torkát és sebesre marta az ajkát. Mindene remegett és zsibbadt – az arca forró volt, mégis kiverte a víz. Szédelgett és képtelen volt megmozdulni. Egy pillanatra azt is elfelejtette, hogy ki ő és hol van. Talán újra elájult. Cainnak még a lélegzetvétel is fájt. Soha többé nem akart magához térni.

Mégis újra és újra kínra eszmélt. A szeme maradéka a feje mellé toccsant a porba. Reszketett, sírt és újra hányt, de már csak sűrű, fehér nyál szivárgott a szájából.

Judas előtte térdelt. A késről a kezére, onnan a lába elé csorgott a vér és a kocsonyás trutyi, ami Cain szeme volt valamikor. A szenvedő Caint nézte, mélyen elraktározta magában a látvány minden részletét. Az arca maszkká merevedett ezalatt; kétségbeesett, megszállott kifejezés ült rajta, pedig valójában egyiket sem érezte. Judas azt tette, amit helyesnek vélt, de már nem érdekelték a következményei. Egyre csak nézte Caint, aki remegve, sokkos állapotban feküdt a fal tövében – légzése gyengült, de a vérzése mintha egyre erősödött volna.

Judas tudta, hogy nem fog meghalni. Valamiért biztos volt ebben. Lehajolt hozzá, az arcához közelítette a kezét, aztán meggondolta magát. Nem érintette meg Caint újra.

Judas hallotta a kattanást, de egy darabig nem fogta fel, minek a hangja volt. Három ajtó nyílt ki a teremben. Egy Isaac és Maggie felé, egy az ismeretlenbe, és egy kecskekoponyás a Cain testével szemközti falon.

Judas elfordult Caintől. Letette a kést, és elindult az egyik ajtó felé.

 


End file.
